


Scott Lang imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anon Request: Okay thank you this is why you like my fave blog on here, this one can contain like tinsy smut (unless you want to tough up a notch *wink* *wink*) anyway but the reader and Scott have like I guess a quicky idk like morning sex I guess (note: the reader is also an avenger) and so he leaves marks on her and so the rest of the day ensues with the rest of the team teasing them lol thanks :)





	1. A Quickie and the consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request: Okay thank you this is why you like my fave blog on here, this one can contain like tinsy smut (unless you want to tough up a notch *wink* *wink*) anyway but the reader and Scott have like I guess a quicky idk like morning sex I guess (note: the reader is also an avenger) and so he leaves marks on her and so the rest of the day ensues with the rest of the team teasing them lol thanks :)

Waking up was bad, waking up and realizing you have three hours training in the morning was worse. I knew if I showed up late is was going to be worse but my bed is too comfy. That and the fact that my boyfriend Scott was cuddling with me in bed. I rarely got to see him because of our stupid training sessions. I just wanted to cuddle with him all day. Sadly that was just not possible. My alarm went off again reminding me that I needed to get up and get ready but right when I was about to get up, Scott pulls me back on the bed. I tried again but he pulled me back down and trapped me in his arms.

“Scott stop I need to get ready for training” I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“NOOO this is the longest we’ve spent together in weeks.” He kiss my shoulder blade as his hand slid under my shirt.

“No no no no were not going to do it. I have to be at the gym in thirty minutes and you know how Natasha gets when you’re late to train with her. Do you want me to die?” Scott lazily laughed as his hold on me got tighter.

“Please just a quickie, I just really miss you” he nuzzled his face in my hair.

“If I’m late you’re going to pay” I caved in and turned to face him.

“You won’t regret it I promise, you know how fast I can be” Scott eagerly said as he kicked away the covers and removed his sweats.

“I don’t think you should be proud to say that babe” I took off my shirt and Scott’s boxers that I was wearing. “We don’t have time for foreplay” I swatted Scott’s hand away as I got on top of him and pumped his cock to get him hard before lowering myself onto him.

“Fuck. I forgot how good you feel around my cock y/n” he reached up to the back of my neck and pulled me down. Leaving hickeys all over my cleavage, I started rocking on him fast. Moaning louder and louder as Scott started playing with my clit.

“Scott ahh yes baby” I sat back up as I started bouncing on him. His fingers were digging into my skin as he started to thrust upwards.

“Y/n fuck fuck fuck” Scott cursed as he felt his orgasm coming.

“SCOTT ! ! ! !” I threw my head back as my orgasm washed over me. Soon feeling Scott’s cum inside me

“Y/n y/n y/n” Scott repeated as I started to slowdown. “That was awesome” he looked at the clock as I got off him and ran to the bathroom. “I told you we were going to make it you have fifteen minutes” he shouted as I turned on the shower

*at the gym*

“And she barely makes it. Congratulations y/n, you get to live today.” Natasha says as I sprint inside.

“Thanks I appreciate it” I replied as I removed my sweater earning a shocked look from everyone that was with us.

“Y/n what happened to you? ” Steve asked as he stared right at my chest. I looked down and realized that I forgot to cover the hickeys Scott had left me not too long ago.

“I … Ugh”

“She… Ugh” Scott also spoke up.

“Those are hickeys cap, I’m assuming the reason you were almost late was because you has a quickie with your ant-man?” Tony replied trying not to laugh.

“I hope it was worth it Scott, you almost made y/n late and she would of paid for you’re needs” Natasha looked at Scott who was hugging me so no one would stare at what he had done.

“She made it on time that’s all that matters”

“Barely, now y/n let’s start” Natasha said before walking away

“You will pay if she goes hard on me” I groaned as I pushed Scott away and started working out.

*time skip*

After being mocked thought my workout by my teammates I headed off to my room. I took another shower before made my way into the kitchen. Scott was already there making us lunch when Tony decided to speak up.

“Yo mr. Ant why are you cooking your food is right next to you.” This caused everyone to laugh.

“Shut up Tony” Scott glared at Tony.

“Or what you’re going to start biting me too”

“It’s ok Scott really, he’s just mad he’s been using his hand for the past three months while peppers been in Japan.” Tony grew serious before storming out of the room.

“Huh I guess it takes making fun of his sex life to get him out of a room.” Rhodey talked to himself as everyone continued to eat.


	2. We’re not dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: can i request on e where scott lang and the reader are really close (he has a massive crush on her and is always give her forehead kisses and stuff) at a sleepover with the reader nat and wanda, nat starts to tease the reader about scott (because nat knows she has a massive crush on him and that he likes her) scott overhears and awkwardly rushes into the room and spends the rest of the night at their sleepover trying to stop nat from spilling information xD x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t like how this came out. I’m so sorry 😔😔😔

“Good morning y/n” Steve’s more than cheerful tone caused me to glare at him.

“No it’s not” I replied in my zombie like state. “Don’t talk to me until I have my coffee”

“Haha I forgot you’re not a morning person” Steve teased as I made my way over to the coffee maker.

“She is, you just need to use the correct words.” Scott came into the kitchen with a box filled with donuts. “Like I have donuts” Scott placed them next to me breaking me of my bad mood.

“See this is why you’re my favorite, you’re always thinking of me. And as a thank you can have this cup of coffee” I hugged him handing him the hot cup of coffee and starting making a new cup. I kissed his cheek.

“Aww thank you y/n, see Steve she’s a perfect angel” he turned to Steve as got a donut.

“All I said to her was good morning though” Steve tried to defend himself.

“It was your tone, it was too peppy for my liking” I got my coffee and donut and joined everyone else in the dinning room. Ever since Scott joined the team we have become best friends. He’s the only one who can understand my dry sense of humor and match my sass. Of course a crush was bound to happen and unfortunately for me Natasha “I will tease you until you admit your feelings” romanoff found out. She has tried to get me to admit those feelings by dropping subtle hints, but I’m not biting. I took my place next to Scott and we began to talk about Cassie and the large ant that she has been hiding since the whole darren cross/ yellowjacket situation.

“Long story short she now wants to keep that ant as her pet” I couldn’t help but laugh at how cute Cassie was for doing that. “Why are you laughing it’s a serious situation”

“Because it’s the cutest thing in the world. Her dad is ant-man and she has a pet ant, come on let her keep it.” I nudged Scott.

“I guess if you look at it that, I guess she could keep it. I mean it’s going to be staying at her mothers house anyways. Hey what are you doing tonight, I thought maybe we could go out to see a movie or something.”

“Sorry Scott but I’m having a sleep over with your girlfriend tonight and you’re not invited” Natasha interrupted us as she sat down I front of me

“We’re not dating” Scott and I said at the same time.

“Whatever you two say, y/n remember to be down in the living room at seven. You know I don’t like waiting”

“I know I know” I rolled my eyes at her before checking the time. “Oh shit I’m going to be late for training I’ll see you at seven Natasha, bye Scott” I placed a kiss on Scott’s cheek before rushing out of the room.

*Scott’s pov*

“Oh shit I’m going to be late for training I’ll see you at seven Natasha, bye Scott” y/n’s lips landed on my cheek before leaving the dinning room. I couldn’t help but smile at my coffee. Sure I’ll admit it I have a crush on y/n who wouldn’t. She’s smart, funny, we have the same personality and most importantly she adores Cassie. Cassie is my number one priority and knowing she loves her and Cassie loves her back makes me so happy. Sadly she only thinks of me as her friend and I will always be stuck in the friend zone.

“Scott you poor poor man when are you going to admit you like y/a as more than a friend” Natasha’s voice snapped me back to reality.

“For the last time Natasha I don’t know what you’re talking about, y/n and I are just friends”

“Then why did you blush when she kissed your cheek, why do you kiss each other in general. Friends don’t kiss friends even in an innocent way. Come on Scott just admit it, you like her.”

“Ok I do but she only sees me as a friend and I don’t want to get rejected. Cassie is my main priority right now so that’s the end of it”

“Oh please don’t give me that crap Scott, she likes you back and you know how much y/n adores Cassie. She would do anything for her, just think about it.”

*time skip y/n pov*

“Alight ladies lets talk about boys” Natasha raised her glass of wine.

“Ooo yes let’s, how are things going with you and Bruce” Wanda cheerful asked as she laid on the floor.

“Great, but I don’t want to talk about. I want to talk about y/n love life” I almost choked on my drink

“What love life ! ! !”

“Oh don’t play coy with me you have crush on someone” Natasha teased.

“Oooo who is it y/n tell me tell me tell me"Wanda overly excitedly asked as she joined me on the couch.

"Really Wanda? You can read minds yet you don’t know who y/n has a crush on?”

“For your information I don’t read your minds that’s an invasion of privacy. However I do listen when I feel like someone is up to no good. So y/n who do you have a crush on , is he an avenger?” Wanda started poking my arm.

“Yes he is Wanda and I can tell you his name has something to do with an animal.” Natasha was more than happy to reply

“Ahhh oh my gosh y/n has a crush y/n has a crush y/n has a crush. Can I be maid of honor if you and your crush get married”

“Stop it ! ! ! ! Oh god look what you have done Natasha” I groaned and glared a Natasha

“Hey for what it’s worth I know he likes you back and just like you he’s too chicken to say anything.”

“Natasha who is it ! ! ! !”

“Alright I’ll tell you the person who has a crush on our little y/n is-”

“Hey guys I didn’t mean to interrupt but the guys left without me, hey are those chip” Scott awkwardly entered the living room and sat right next to me.

*Scott’s pov*

I know I shouldn’t be doing this but I need to make sure Natasha doesn’t say anything to y/n. The last thing I need is for my best friend to act weird around me because she will know I like her more than a friend. As I got close to the doorway I could hear Natasha’s voice.

“Alright I’ll tell you the person who has a crush” oh no she’s going to say it “on our little y/n is-”

“Hey guys I didn’t mean to interrupt but the guys left without me, hey are those chip” I got a hand full of chips and sat next to y/n.

“Scott what are you doing here, it’s a girls slumber party” I hear the annoyance in Wanda’s voice

“Since the guys left me I thought I could hang out with you ladies instead.”

“It’s ok Wanda he can stay, we need a males perspective on what y/n should do about her crush” I could feel my throat tightening at those words. Of course y/n would have a crush on someone, I bet it’s Steve. The man is basically perfection.

“Or we could talk about the guy that has the crush on y/n, you still haven’t told me who it is Natasha.” Wanda tried to get Natasha say who it was.

“I don’t think so, we should watch a movie or something you know?” I tried to change their minds.

“You don’t get a say on what we do Scott, you just crashed our slumber party”

“I agree with Scott maybe we should watch a movie” I heard y/n

“Alright fine we’ll do that but we’ll get back to the crush questions” and true to her word as soon as the movie was over Natasha tried to hint that I liked her. It wasn’t until y/n announced that she was going to sleep when I let out a sigh of relief.

“Alright guys as much as I enjoy being nagged by Nat about who I like and who likes me I’m going to hit the hay. I’ll see you guys tomorrow”

“I thought we were going to sleep out here together” Wanda sounded sad

“You’re joking right? I’m not going to sleep on the floor when I have the worlds softest bed waiting for me. How about I buy you breakfast instead.” Y/n bribed Wanda

“Deal ! ! ! Are you going to sleep out here Scott or are you also going to you’re room” I watched as y/n got her stuff and left to her room.

“Of course not Wanda his crush y/n is no longer here”

“Natasha ! ! !”

“Ahhhh you like y/n ! ! ! This is so cool you have to ask her out”

“Look what you have done” I scolded Natasha

“Oh we are going to torment you until you tell y/n how you feel, right Wanda?”

“Right”

I can already tell they’re going to be a pain in the ass now.


	3. We’re having a baby ant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Hi I was wondering if you could do more Scott Lang smut? Like really fluffy and then afterwards the reader finds out she’s pregnant? Thank you

“Y/n ! ! ! !” Cassie shouted as she ran towards me.

“Cassie don’t run in the house” Scott started to talk

“Cassie my love, give me a hug” I crouched down and opened my arms for Cassie. She latched her arms around my neck and let out a small scream when I stood up and started spinning her around.

“I missed you so much y/n” Cassie finally said as I stopped spinning her around.

“I missed you too Cassie” I replied as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I glad to see you missed your dad as well Cassie” Scott interrupted us.

“I did miss you daddy but not as much as y/n” Cassie laughed when she watched Scott put on a sad expression.

“Can I at least get in on the hug?” Scott pouted. I looked at Cassie and smiled

“Fine, come here” Scott rushed over to us and joined us in a hug.

“Ahh nothing like a group hug with my ladies” Scott started tickling me and Cassie.

“Daddy stop ! ! ! ” Cassie playfully laughed

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll protect you” I playfully pushed Scott away and ran towards the backdoor of Scott’s house.

“Oh you guys are going to get it” I heard Scott as I opened the backdoor and ran into the backyard.

“You’ll never catch us alive” Cassie taunted as we climbed the jungle gym Scott built for her when he bought the house.

“Oh no my only weakness, climbing” Scott faked his horror and he dramatically fall on the ground.

“We did Cassie” I smiled at the little girl as we gave each other a high five.

“Alright let’s get down and help your daddy up. Then later you can help me bake some cookie”

“Ohh cookies, can I have some when they’re done” Scott asked as he sat up on the grass.

“Only if you help me wash the dishes after”

“Deal, come on Cassie you better change so your mom won’t freak out if you get flour on the dress she bought you” Scott pointed at the dress she was wearing

“Ok daddy, I hate this dress anyways, she picked it out not me” Scott helped Cassie get down before helping me.

“I’ll go set up in the kitchen and I’ll meet you guys there” I went to place a kiss on Scott’s cheek but he moved and it landed on his lips.

“Gross, kissing” we looked at Cassie who was looking at us in disgust.

“Come on peanut let go changed” Scott threw Cassie over his shoulder and ran inside the house.

“God I love those two” I whispered to myself as I entered the house again and got the stuff out to make the cookies. A mere 10 minutes later Cassie comes running into the kitchen.

“What cookies are we making” Cassie asked excitedly

“Yeah what cookies are you guys making” Scott asked as he walked in with a different shirt on.

“Chocolate chip?”

“Yay” Cassie clapped

“Alight let’s get started” the rest of the day we spent it baking the cookies. I decided we would make different types so we had a variety to choose from. Once we finished the last batch Scott sent Cassie to changed into the dress she came in. It wasn’t until 6:00pm when Cassie’s mother came to pick her up. I was in the kitchen when Scott answered the door.

“Maggie” Scott tensed up when he opened the door.

“Scott” Maggie replied coldly

“Mommy” Cassie ran to her mother

“Hey sweetie did you have fun today?”

“Yesss ! ! ! I baked cookies with y/n and daddy”

“Really” Cassie’s mother smiled at her. “And you don’t have any stains on you”

“That’s because daddy made me change”

“Smart move Scott” his ex wife looked at him. I decided to break there tension by bringing a plate of the cookies we baked.

“Hey Maggie, here are some cookies we baked. We made different types, I hope you like them” I handed her the plate.

“Thank you y/n, that’s so nice of you” I watched as she whispered something into Scott’s ear causing him to glare at her. “Come on Cassie let’s go home”

“Bye y/n” Cassie gave me a hug before going to her dad and hugging him as well “bye daddy”

“Bye peanut”

“Bye Cassie” we waved as she got into her moms car.

“What did you’re ex wife whisper to you to make you so mad a second a go” I asked Scott as he closed as locked the front door.

“She said that she still doesn’t understand why a woman as sweet as you would want to be with a guy like me.” He huffed out the last part.

“Well isn’t she a peach” I laughed as I placed my arms around his neck. “Please don’t let her get in your head. I’m with you because I’m in love with you and your adorkable personality. And if after four years together you still can’t see that then we have a problem mister” I kissed his nose. “I love you Scott” I rested my forehead against his.

“I love you too y/n” Scott replied before pressed his lips against mine.

“Guess what Scott” I asked in a seductive voice

“What?” Scott placed his hands on my butt and giving it a squeeze.

“You still need to do the dishes” I giggled and I pushed myself away from him.

“Aw come on y/n” Scott complained as he realized there were a lot of dishes to be washed.

“You promised babe. But you know what I’m going to be a sweet girlfriend and help you out” I grabbed Scott’s hand and dragged him into the kitchen. “You wash and I’ll dry ok” I looked at Scott and he already had a scowl on his face.

“Fine” he grumbled as he started to wash the dirty dishes. It took us 30 minutes to do the dishes because Scott kept complaining the entire time.

“Yessss the last one” Scott cheered as he waved around the dirty bowl before he washed it and handed it to me so I could dry it.

“And we’re done ! ! See that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Yeah especially now that I could do this” I turned to see what Scott was talking about only to met with cold water coming out of the detachable sink hose.

“SCOTT” I shrieked “stop, it’s cold” I laughed before he turned it off.

“I’m sorry babe, but at least I got you wet tonight” I immediately slapped his arm.

“You’re disgusting” I cringed at his dirty joke “I’m going to go change”

“Alright and to show I’m sorry let me carry you to the room” Scott turned around and I got on his back before he made his way into our bedroom. I picked out my pajamas before I started removing my shirt and jeans.

“Really y/n” Scott questioned as he noticed I was wearing an ant printed bra and matching underwear.

“What my boyfriend is ant-man I only thought it was appropriate to have ant printed underwear.” I put my hand on my hips as I subtly posed causing him to laugh.

“When did you buy them” Scott couldn’t help but laugh.

“Two weeks ago, I was with Wanda on a mission and I saw them on a mannequin. Don’t you like them?”

“They’re adorable” Scott wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to him. “I love you” he kissed my lips. “And I love when you surprise me with things like this” he started playing with my bra strap.

“Really now ?” I questioned as I started to unbuckle his belt and undid his jeans.

“What are you doing” Scott gave me a puzzling look.

“Oh you don’t want to have sex? Ok” I started to walk away.

“Wait I’m sorry you can continue please” Scott begged causing me to laugh but turned to face him.

“You’re lucky I love you” I dropped to my knees and pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers. Holding onto his cock, I peppered it with kisses before taking it in my mouth.

“Oooooh shit, this is happening” Scott moved some hair that was covering my face.

“Do you have to say that every time I go down on you?” I asked still stoking his cock.

“Yes because I can’t believe you enjoy doing it” Scott replied grabbing the back of my head.

“I love sucking your cock Scott” I took his cock back in my mouth and started sucking. I reached below and started playing with balls.

“Oh shit you know how much I love it when do that” Scott grunted as I started sucking faster. “Shit I’m going to cum yes yes yes ooooh oh fuck ! ! ! !” Scott cursed and I felt him spill himself in my mouth.

“Mmm” I moaned as I swallowed his cum.

“Come here” I got up and Scott took off the rest of clothes while I removed my bra and panties. I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. “Wait shouldn’t I get you wet down there?”

“I’m already wet Scott” I was about to sink on top his cock but he stopped me.

“No seriously y/n, just to be sure-”

“Stick your finger in there and feel how wet I am” I chuckle as he inserted his fingers inside.

“Oh shit you are wet” Scott looked surprised.

“Can we please fuck now” I whined

“Oh yeah sorry continue ohhh yeah” I watched as Scott’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as I was sinking onto his cock.

“Tell me when your ready” I poked fun at his action.

“Oh y/n please start moving” Scott replied as he held onto my hips and opened his eyes. I started a slow rhythm just to taunted him. “Jesus y/n go faster”

“Magic word please” I continued to taunt him just to get him riled up.

“Are you serious right now”

“No magic word, no fast sex” I purposely went even slower.

“Alright, please can you go faster” Scott asked while rolling his eyes but soon started to moan in pleasure as I started to ride him much faster.

“See all you had to do was say please” I whispered into his ear before I started to bounce on his cock. “Oh fuck yes” I threw my head back as I bounced faster.

“Oh fuck” I heard Scott say to himself as I feel his sit up and wrapped his arms around my lower back. “I love you” Scott murmured into my neck as I felt my orgasm coming.

“Scott”

“I know me too” I felt him lift me up and moved us so I way laying on the bed. His movement were much faster once I locked my feet around his waist.

“Scott ! ! ! !” I screamed as I dug my nails into his back and came all over his cock.

“Y/N ! !” Scott grunted as he came for a second time. Once both of our highs went away Scott pulled out and laid down next to me. “Thank you”

“Scott you don’t need to thank me every time we have sex” I laughed

“I’m sorry” we stayed silent for a while until Scott spoke again. “Question, what are your thought about changing your superhero name to Ant-Woman?”

“I am not changing my superhero name to Ant-Woman Scott”

“Why ! ? ! ? You got the underwear that says you like ants and your boyfriend is named Ant-Man?”

“A: the underwear was a joke if you didn’t already catch on and B: I don’t shrink like you do, there would literally be no point in me being called Ant-Woman. Now let’s go to sleep, I’m tired” I responded.

“Fine but this isn’t the end of this conversation” Scott pouted as he held onto me and we fell asleep.

*3 months later*

“Oh I’m going to be sick” I ran to the bathroom at the avengers compound and threw up. These past few days I’ve been getting really nauseous out of no where. At first I thought it was the flu but I’d be fine for the rest of the day.

“Y/n are you ok” I heard Wanda knocking on the bathroom door.

“I’m fine I’ll be right out” I got some mouth wash from the cabinet and rinsed out my mouth before exiting the bathroom.

“Your not fine y/n, you’ve been throwing up for the last few days now. Are you?” Wanda questioned while looking at my stomach.

“I don’t know” I replied honestly

“Have you gotten your period recently?”

“No” I looked at my hands

“Let’s go the medical wing and find out” Wanda held my hand

“Ok but I need Scott with me”

“Ok go, I’ll go find Scott and tell him to meet you there ok? Everything is going to be ok” Wanda reassured me as we went our own ways. Fifteen minutes after I took the test Scott barged through the door.

“Are you ok?” There was a concerned look on his face.

“I-”

“I have the test results y/n, oh hey Scott you might want to sit next to your girlfriend for this”

“Fiancé” Scott corrected the doctor as I flashed my new jewelry on my ring finger.

“Oh then it’s a double congratulations then. Your pregnant y/n” the doctor announced before leaving.

“We’re-”

“Having a baby” Scott finished my sentence. “There is a baby ant growing inside you”

“Don’t call our baby an ant you asshole” I playfully glared at him but bursted out laughing

“I’m going to be a dad again ! ! !”

“Oh my gosh I’m going to be someone’s mom”

“Uh you’re technically Cassie’s second mom, did you forget out this” he waved my hand that had my engagement ring right in my face.

“I know that, but I’m actually going to give birth, oh god I’m going to push a person out of my-”

“Lalalala I can’t hear you” Scott shoved his fingers in his ears not wanting to hear what I was saying.

“Scott !” I removed his fingers “how are we going to tell Cassie?”

“Oh we’ll tell her tonight when we take her to chuck e cheese” Scott helped me up and we went back to the living room at the compound to tell the team the news.

*time skip*

“Cassie we need to tell you something” Scott started to talked as I looked at the excited 7 year old.

“What is it” Cassie replied as she took a bit of her pizza.

“Y/n is pregnant, you’re going to-”

“Ahhhh in going to be a big sister ! ! !” Cassie got out of her chair and ran towards me. “Ahhhh I can’t wait to meet them” I got up and she held onto my waist.

“So I’m taking it that you’re ok with the fact that you’re not going to be the only kid in the family?”

“YESSS I’m ok with that ahh now I have someone else to play with now ! ! ! Thank you daddy, thank you y/n for making me a big sister.” We nervously laughed because we were being quite loud.

“There is a baby ant growing in y/n stomach” Scott whispered

“Don’t call my baby brother or sister an ant daddy that’s not nice” Cassie complained

“Thank you Cassie that’s exactly what I told him as well”

“Fine no calling the baby, baby ant but let’s get back to your superhero name y/n, ant- mom?” Scott raised his eyebrow. Here we go again.

 


End file.
